Son of Joker
by Argent Wrath
Summary: This story follows the events that unfold after Joker "adopts" a boy from the streets. No it's not Robin. In addition, this is my first story on here!
1. Prologue

**_Son of Joker_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Gotham City is home to a psychotic killer with green hair and pale white skin. He may appear as a clown, but he is far from it. No one knows where he came from and who is he. All they know is that he goes by the name, "The Joker" or "Joker" for short.

He arrived in Gotham City with a bang, literally. His first appearance brought about destruction and murder on a scale the poor city has never seen. Years passed and Joker terrorized the city every chance he got. He would be arrested and then immediately breakout again. The pattern continued until one day he vanished.

"Oh it's good to be back in Gotham!" Exclaimed the Joker. "I have to find a pay phone and call Harley. She will be so thrilled to hear that her Mistah J is out... Again. HAHAHA" The clown prince of crime approached a pay phone and pulled a coin out of his pocket. He placed some string on his finger and prepared the cliché coin gag. Then a shriek broke Joker's concentration

"Oh! Let's see what poor soul is dying tonight!" The Joker skipped his way to the alley that the scream originated from. His eyes opened at the action happening at the end of the alleyway. Two armed muggers were robbing a woman and young boy. "Oh no no no! You're doing it all wrong guys."

"Fuck off clown." Muttered the thug

"Clown?! Do you not know who I am? I'm the 'Clown Prince of Crime' bub. I'm the Joker."

"Shit. Oh god, run Jimmy."

The armed thug referred to as Jimmy struck the little boy and mother unconscious and began to run. "Ugh. No respect these days." Exclaimed the Joker as he pulled out his pistol and began to shoot.

The gunshots echoed through the alleyway. The two thugs lay dead on the ground. Joker walked up to the corpses and gave them each a hardy kick, all the while maniacally laughing.

Once he was done having fun, Joker walked over to the mother and son. "Pity honey, you were kind of cute. Well before your brains were lying on the floor! HAHAHA" The blow to the mother was a deadly one, but the son lay on the ground unconscious. The boy was tall and thin. He had bleach blonde hair and piercing green eyes. "Oh wow! This boy has a little fight in him. Reminds me of me HAHA!" The boy woke up to the sound of Jokers laughter.

"Who are you?! Where are we? Who am I...?" Muttered the boy

"Woah woah there buckaroo! Slow it down. I'm Uncle Joker. You're in an alleyway. And I do-"

"Who's this dead woman?"

It was that moment something snapped inside Joker. An idea came to life and was clawing at the walls of his mind. Joker would take this blank slate boy and build him into his image. The boy would then be the successor to the Clown Prince of Crime Empire. "I don't know who she is." Answered Joker "Probably some drugged up hooker. Take my hand Junior. Uncle Joker is here for you! HAHAHA!"

As the boy grabbed Joker's pale white hand and walked out of the alleyway with him, Joker began to think. "Okay my boy! Uncle Joker is gonna teach you everything from knives and guns to killing and how to do it in style! HAHAHA You're gonna have a blast! And oh wait till you meet Harley! She's a doll and she'll be ecstatic to see what I've brought home HAHAHA. Oh shit I have to call her... Psh oh well. I'll just surprise her."

"Is Harley nice?" Muttered the boy

"Is she nice? Is she nice?! She's absolutely positively bonkers!" Joker sighs "But I guess that's why I enjoy her so much. HEHE"

"Okay." Responded the confused boy

"Hey Junior. Come here and help Uncle Joker flag down a cab." The boy walked up beside Joker and stood there emotionless while joker comedically waved down a taxi. "Ugh! No respect in this town. None at all." Finally a cab pulled up and offered a ride. The cab driver appeared to be too exhausted to see who his passenger was. The joker muttered an address to the driver and they were off.

"Please be advised The Joker has escaped from Arkham. His last known whereabouts were somewhere on Founders Island." blasted the radio within the cab. The cab driver's eyes lit up in response to the broadcast. The driver looked in the rear view mirror only to be stopped by a revolver to the cheek. The cold steel against his face filled the man with fear, but not as bad as the sight of who was holding the gun. The Joker's green eyes and pale white skin pierced into the Cab driver's soul.

"Alrighty listen up. You're gonna drive my friend and I here to the address I said. If we get there with no issues then I'll consider letting you live! HAHA"

"Okay. Okay. No problem Mr. Joker..."

A few minutes passed and the cab finally arrived at Joker's safe house. "Cab ride is on me Mr. Joker." muttered the driver. The Joker and Junior exited the cab. Joker told Junior to head for the door while he dealt with some business.

"Oh how kind of you! But at least allow me to tip you! HAHAHA The tip of my knife! HEHE HAHA"

As soon as the boy reached the door, he turned around and witnessed what the Joker was doing. He was violently stabbing the cab driver in the neck, laughing the whole time. The blood poured from the man's neck and on to Joker. Blood did not faze him; it only made the kill more thrilling.

The Joker finished the kill and approached the now terrified boy. He grabbed the boy's cheek with his blood-covered hands and gave it a tug. He smiled at the boy and proceeded to enter the safe house. Junior entered behind Joker, but was now an entirely different boy. The door swung closed and all you can hear inside was the faint sound of a child's laugh. A laugh that eerily resembled the Joker's own laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Clay to Mold_**

"No no no no! You're doing it all wrong Junior. Give me the knife! Watch Uncle J. You stab and stab and stab. Then you twist and repeat! It's quite simple HAHA!" Months have passed since Joker's illegitimate adoption of poor Junior. The training is brutal even by Joker's standards. He teaches the boy about how to kill in various ways. In addition, he educates the boy on proper bomb construction. "Get it now?" demanded Joker.

"Yes Uncle J. I get it now." Replied the boy.

"Wond-"

"Supper is ready boys!" Interrupts Harley.

"God Damn it Harley! What did I say about interrupting me?!"

"Oh, you said, 'If you ever interrupt me again then I'll kill you' Sorry Mistah J."

"It's fine…" grunted the Joker "What's for dinner babe. I'm starved. Training a protégé isn't as easy as Batman makes it seem! HAHA!"

"Just some burgers." Replied Harley

The dinner table was something out of a comedy act. At the table sat two clownish looking individuals eating dinner with their "son", who would eventually take over the family business. The boy just sat there eating his meal, not saying a word. He was no longer the same boy Joker had rescued in the alleyway. He was someone else; he was something else. The boy's mind was gone, wiped away by horror and an intense training routine.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now Uncle J." said Junior

"Oh really? But it's only midnight! Ugh fine. Go sleep party pooper. Tomorrow morning we'll get you some new threads! Nothing resembling mine! No one likes a copycat HAHAHA!"

Junior entered his makeshift room and lay on the bed. His mattress appeared to be one of those beg bud infested ones you find on the streets. He could feel something alive crawling inside of it. His room was littered with balloons, chattering teeth, jack in the boxes, and other comical objects. The only "toys" he had was his switchblade, laughing gas pellets and a tiny revolver handgun. The switchblade was dark blue and had "Junior" crudely carved on the side.

When Junior finally fell asleep, he was greeted by horrific nightmares. He would envision a woman being beaten to death, a man striking him, and finally the last thing Junior would see before waking up was a demonic smile. Every morning his body would jolt him awake at 7:44 A.M. on the dot. He would be covered in sweat and tears, but neither Harley nor Joker would come to help him.

The morning after the clownish dinner was not like a usual morning for Junior. A grinning Harley and Joker, who held a box behind their backs, greeted Junior. "Morning champ! We got you a little something while you tossed and turned in your bed. Quick open it up!" spoke Joker. Inside the colorfully wrapped box was a suit perfectly tailored to Junior's body. The suit jacket, pants and tie were an extremely dull green. The shirt was black with bronze buttons and the dress shoes were freshly polished.

"Thank you. I love it." Replied Junior

"No problem my boy! Now go put it on!" Responded Joker

Junior emerged from the bathroom and brought sadistic smiles to the faces of Joker and Harley. The suit fit him perfectly and finally solidified his membership in the Clown Prince of Crime Empire. "Wait!" interrupted Joker "Something is missing… your hair! It does not go with this look at all. Tisk tisk tisk. Hold on I thinks I have an idea." The Joker ran to a cabinet inside the bathroom and began to rummage through it. A few minutes passed and finally Joker found what he was looking for. "Eureka! HAHA!" declared Joker.

"What is it?" asked Junior

"Close your eyes. It's a surprise… HEHE" responded Joker

Junior closed his eyes and was greeted by a nasty glob of gel to his hair. The aroma it gave off drove Junior crazy and made him extremely ill, but he held himself together. The Joker then proceeded to painfully slick Junior's hair back. "Ah! Now you look perfect." Announced the Joker. Harley Quinn just nodded in the background, keeping quiet to avoid anymore verbal abuse from the Joker.

Junior was finally molded into what Joker wanted him to be. His mind is broken, battered, manipulated, and emptied out of all childhood desires. His body is now transformed into what Joker desired, a copy of his own. Silence fell upon the group as Junior admired himself in the mirror. His face transitioned from a sullen look to a terrifying grin. Then all of a sudden, faint laughter came from Junior's lips. It grew louder and creepier with each passing second, until both Joker and Harley burst out into laughter.

"You're a chip off the old block aren't you kiddo?!" said Joker as he patted Junior's shoulder. "Come on Junior, we got more training to do! And one FINAL thing to add to the look… HAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Stone to Change_**

It was a cold and damp night when a rusty car pulled up in front of the Ace Chemical's plant. Two figures emerged from the vehicle, one tall and the other short. They stepped into the light and it was clear now that is was Junior and Joker. "What's the last thing Uncle J? Kill a Robin? Cripple a teenage girl? What?" asked Junior

"Patience Kiddo. I'll explain once we get inside." Responded Joker. The two entered the main door with ease. The place was devoid of guards, courtesy of Joker's loyal henchman. They climbed the stairs and made their way on the walkway. Now, they were directly above the vats of steaming chemicals. "Ah… smell that? It brings back so many memories." Exclaimed Joker.

"Why are we here Uncle J?" asked Junior

"This is where I was born Junior. Well, not literally, but metaphorically in a way. I remember it vaguely, but just enough. I was up on that walkway when I ran into him... Batman. The thorn in my side for years! But anyway next thing I know, the damn rusty handrail breaks and I fall right off the walkway! HAHA I plunged deep into the vat of toxic chemicals. I awake hours later in some ditch where the chemicals run off. I was a changed man. An entirely different man. HAHA! But anyway, I'm getting off track. I brought you here not just to educate you... But to change you as well!"

"I don't understand…" hesitantly says Junior. The Joker lightly grabs Junior's arm and smiles wide. Junior smiles as well and begins to chuckle. The Joker responds by grabbing his other arm and laughing louder. The two are now laughing uncontrollably, until Joker lifts up Junior and throws him off the walkway. "No!" screams Junior as he falls into the vat of chemicals.

"Enjoy the trip boy! HAHA!" says joker while maliciously laughing. Junior plunges deep into the vat of chemicals. They burn his skin and bleach it as white as the Joker's. Junior can feel the toxic chemicals seep through his skin and eventually reach his brain. His whole body is engulfed in pain, but he pushes through it. "Alright bozos are you in position at the ditch?" demands Joker.

"Yes sir." Replies one of the thugs

"Excellent! I'm on my way…"

Joker takes a proud stroll to the ditch to recover his now perfect apprentice. As soon as Joker arrives, Junior spills out of the metal pipe and lands in the ditch. He is unconscious and damaged. Junior's skin is now permanently white; his platinum blonde hair has a faint red tint to it. In addition, his once bright green eyes are now dull and appear even more lifeless. "Ah now your perfect my boy. Finally… HAHA" declares Joker.

"I… feel… weird… ah! HAHAHA!" responds Junior

"Don't worry kiddo. That feeling will pass or stay. Hell if I know! HAHA"

Joker crouched down and helped Junior to his feet. A sign of compassion the thugs have never seen before. They sat there in awe behind their clown masks. Joker and Junior walked off to their vehicle and prepared to leave. "Oh Boys! When the big man comes, give him a good ole punch for Uncle J! HAHA" announces Joker. The car speeds off and is lost in the cloud of smoke.

"Wait… what does Joker mean?" asks a thug

"Hell if I know… you know the bastard is crazy." Replies another thug

The two thugs turn around and are greeted by a dark figure. They freeze up from fear and prepare for the worst. One thug is knocked down to the ground and immediately becomes unconscious. The other runs away and is dragged back by the dark figure. "Where is your boss!" demands the figure in a deep voice.

"I-I don't know! Honest! He just told us to keep the chemical plant locked down. Please don't hurt me." Pleads the thug

"You know more. I know you do. Tell me the rest or I'll break every bone in your hand…"

"Oh god! Okay! Joker had a kid with him. Threw him in the chemicals. He messed that poor boy up. That's all I know. I don't know where they went. I just get a call when I'm needed!"

"Better! Goodnight." Responds the figure as he delivers the knockout blow. The figure enters the light and the bat symbol is the most recognizable detail. It is the Dark Knight himself, Batman, come to put the Joker behind bars yet again. Yet, this arrest will be different than any other. The Joker has corrupted a poor boy and it is Batman's job to rescue him.

"Oracle. I've picked up on the Joker's trail, but it's worse than we thought."

"Oh god Bruce… how bad?" responds Oracle

"I believe Joker has kidnapped a boy and is training him as if he were his successor. He's even done the unthinkable… he threw the poor boy in the same vat of chemicals the Joker fell into."

"What a monster…"

"I wasn't fast enough Barb. Just like with Jas-"

"Bruce! Do not even go down that road. It wasn't your fault…" interrupts Oracle

"I want you to search the Missing Person Database for a boy within the last six months. I'm also going to send you the data I managed to retrieve from the functional security cameras. We have to find him."

"Don't worry Bruce we will. After all, you are the world's greatest detective."


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: All is Not Well_**

The Joker and Junior returned to their hideout without even running into Batman. Joker was overly ecstatic to finally have his own sidekick. A sidekick he had molded into his image to fit all of his needs. Little did Joker know, not all was well deep inside of Junior. "Oh! I'm so excited Junior you have no idea. I have so much planned for this week. Maybe tomorrow we'll blow up a hospital or set fire to an orphanage! HAHA It's going to be great ki-" Joker's rant was cut short by the disappearance of Junior.

The Joker searched all over the hideout for the boy and finally found him in his room. Junior was knelt down in the middle of his floor, swaying back and forth. The sight was truly a creepy one as it gave the Joker himself chills. "Hey! That's not nice walking away during one of my rants!" yelled the Joker. Junior did not respond, he just continued to sway and back and forth. The Joker became fed up with the cold shoulder treatment and approached the boy. He put his hand on Junior's shoulder and turned him around but was greeted with a surprise.

Junior dug the revolver deep into the Joker's stomach. The Clown Prince of Crime was shocked the boy even had the guts to do such a thing to him. "Wow… cool your jets boy. You'll regret the choice you're planning on making." Said the Joker in a calm and aggressive tone.

"HAHA you should be happy your creation came out crazier than you… father." Responded Junior

"Listen up Boy!" yelled the Joker as he put his gun to Junior's head. "Put your gun down and your punishment won't be as severe…"

"No! No! No!" screamed Junior. The pain and sorrow could be felt in every word the boy uttered. "I'm going to take this gun HAHA and blow your brains out HAHA! The student must overcome the master. It's nature father…"

"Kill me and you'll regret it… wa-" The Joker was interrupted by the sight of Harley Quinn entering the room. She froze immediately from fear. Junior removed the gun from Joker's stomach and aimed it at Harley. He fired two shots, one hit Harley's leg and the other hit the wall. Before the Joker could react, Junior jumped out the window and was lost to the darkness.

"Harley… We have to find hi-" The Joker stopped mid conversation to listen to a faint noise in the background. It was an ominous beeping sound that occurred every second. "Quick! Get out!" yelled the Joker. As Joker and Harley jumped from the window, the safe house became engulfed in flames. "That little bastard!" yelled Joker while chuckling. "We have to get out of here before Bats shows up. He's gonna have field day here! HAHA" The Joker and Harley vanished before the authorities arrived.

Batman arrived to the scene first, followed by Commissioner Gordon and the Fire Department. "Firefly?" asked Gordon

"No. Not his M.O." replied Batman

"HQ just pulled up all information pertaining to the building. It was an old toy factory that was marked for demolition, but a mysterious buyer purchased it last minute. A man by the name of Jack White."

"That's one of Joker's aliases."

"Ah. Figures. It seems like his type of place." Replied Gordon

"Any remains?" asks Batman

"No. Not at all… It's not like Joker to blow up his own safe house before even being discovered. You think it was an attack?" Gordon turns to look over at Batman, but the Dark Knight has vanished. "Figures." Mutters Gordon.

Halfway across town two street thugs in an alleyway find Junior. "Lookey lookey what we got here Maurice. You look to be lost boy." Announces one thug. Junior just lets out low demonic laughter.

"What's funny boy?" asks the other thug.

"Just envisioning what I'm gonna do to you HAHA" replies Junior

"You got that backwards little ma-" The thug's last word is cut short by a slash to the neck by Junior. The other thug is stunned and tries to run away. He does not get far before Junior shoots him several times in the back, all the while laughing. Junior searches the bodies for money and anything of value. He then proceeds to take one thug's jeans and the other thug's windbreaker. Junior ditches the cheesy suit the Joker had created for him and adopts a new look.

Junior flees the scene and heads to a convenience store. He steals hair dye and a dark gray prop gas mask, which is on sale for the approaching holiday. He makes sure to shoot the clerk at least five times before leaving. Junior manages to break into an abandoned apartment building where he sets up a makeshift bed for the night. He begins the process of dying his hair pitch black. It will take a few hours to rid his hair of the red tint, if it even can be removed.

"Looks like we had the same idea hiding out here." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" screams Junior as he aims his revolver at the figure, the hair dye still fresh.

"No worries." Assures the figure. "I mean you no harm. I mean only one man harm in this world." The figure steps into the moonlight and the first thing Junior notices is that his face is covered in bandages. "I'm Hush. I currently call this run down shit hole my home. Well, that is until I steal Bruce Wayne's billions."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: A Means to an End_**

Joker and Harley found refuge in another one of their safe houses on the Far East side of Gotham. Harley was still shaken up about the whole situation, but Joker appeared to be calm. He sat at the table in the middle of the room, stuck in a thinking position. Harley did not even bother to try and talk to him. She knew to give the Joker some space, otherwise suffer the consequences.

Joker pulled a tiny book from his pocket labeled "Contacts". He flipped through the pages slowly, reading every line. "No, Bane's on Santa Prisca. Firefly is locked up. Black Mask hates me. HAHA Killer Croc… hm… maybe!" He was searching for someone to help him with this situation. A few minutes of reading passed by and the Joker let out a large sigh. "Oh well! Looks like it's up to me and me alone!" exclaimed Joker. "Harley! Tell every thug we got on the streets to be on the look out for Junior!" demanded Joker

"Right away pudding!" replied Harley as she skipped away. Joker remained seated as Harley ran around spreading the word. He had an enormous smile on his face, yet nothing was happening. The Joker just sat there imagining how everything would play out. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Junior was hiding out in an abandoned apartment building with Hush. The two talked for hours, exchanging stories and revealing their master plans.

"That's quite the plan you have their Junior… I hope all goes well for you." Said Hush

"Thank you. I hope your plan works too." Replied Junior

The two shook hands and went their separate ways. Hush vanished into the night, never to be seen again. Junior was walking through an alleyway when all of a sudden Joker's thugs jumped him. "We finally got you little man!" announced one of the Thugs. Junior put up a good fight, but was subdued by a blow to the head. He managed to kill one thug, and brutally wound another. The last thing Junior saw was being thrown into a car.

"Wakey Wakey you little brat! HAHA" yelled Joker as he smacked Junior.

"Oh… it's only you." Remarked the tied up Junior

"Tisk tisk tisk. What happened to your manners boy!" replied Joker

"They're dead and you'll be dead soon." Announced Junior

"Oh really? HAHA that's funny kid. HAHA Real funny. But before I 'Die' I got a little something for you." Remarked Joker as he pulled a rusty, blood-covered crowbar from his duffle bag. "See this?" asked Joker "This same crowbar killed a Robin! HAHA and it's going to kill you…"

"I love the thought process you put into this father, but I also have a surprise for you."

"Oh now what's that Junior?"

"I was followed… HAHAHA"

"Lock the doors! Set up snipers! I don't want Batman spoiling my fun! HAHA" Demanded Joker. The little room Junior was kept in was now as impenetrable as Fort Knox. Joker, enraged by Junior's surprise, began violently hitting him with the crowbar. The hits were frequent and hard. Ribs could be heard shattering, bones could be heard cracking and all the while Junior and Joker could be heard laughing.

"You're tough kid, I'll give you that." Said Joker "BUT I see no Batman! HAHA No caped crusader coming to rescue you HEHE. You're all mine…"

"Y-Your men n-neglected to s-search me. W-When they p-picked me up." Spoke Junior as he struggled to breathe.

"So what!?" replied Joker "It's not like your packing a whole lot in that backpack boy…" Joker looked over at Junior's black backpack and motioned for one of the thugs to open it. As soon as the zipper came undone, a device sprang from the backpack and latched itself onto the thug's face. The thug screamed and screamed, but no one dare tried to help him. Within fifteen seconds of the device's attachment, it detonated, killing the thug instantly.

The Joker just laughed at the sight of the violence. "Good one boy! HAHA" exclaimed the Joker. Junior just smiled in response, fighting back the pain that was coursing throughout his whole body. "Okay okay… I've had my fun now. Show's over Junior." Said the Joker as he put his gun to Junior's head. Then the lights in the room flickered and finally went out. Everyone gasped and braced for the worst. When the lights came back on, a lone figure was spotted in the corner of the room.

"Glad you could make it Bats! You're just in time for the grand finale! HAHA" exclaimed Joker. The figure stepped forward and stood parallel to Joker. The only people in the room are Joker, Junior and Batman. "Remind me to fire the men on guard duty… HAHA" said Joker. Batman did not move a muscle. His faced remained stern.

"It's over Joker. Release the boy, he's suffered enough by your hands." Demanded Batman

"Oh Bats! He had so much potential! Then he had to go and ruin everything."

Joker and Batman were locked in a staring contest. They're attention should have been on Junior who was almost cut free of his restraints. Finally free, Junior jumped up, disarmed Joker and held the gun to his head. Junior began to laugh realizing how close his goal was. Batman remained calm and still did not move. "Let him go. You both need psychiatric help." Exclaimed Batman.

"No! No! No! This man, this devil, robbed me of my life! Made me into something else. I wish I could go back. I really wish. BUT it's over for me now… HAHA It's over for all of us now…" said Junior while battling multiple emotions. "My mind feels like glass Batman. Every time I do something it shatters! I think I'm crazier than him! HAHA!"

Batman motioned towards Junior but Junior waved the gun towards him. Out of nowhere, a shot came from the window and Junior was disarmed. Batman reacted quickly and threw Junior away as he apprehended Joker. Batman consoled the distraught and emotionally unstable Junior as the GCPD made its way to arrest Joker. "Who shot the gun out of my hand?" asked Junior

"I don't know." Responded Batman as he looked through the shattered window. On a distant rooftop Batman could see a figure running along the buildings. He could only make out one identifiable feature on the figure, a red hood. "Jason…" said Batman under his breath. As he turned around to escort Junior to the ambulance outside, Batman noticed Junior was still. He prepared to pick Junior up, when all of a sudden the boy let out maniacal laughter.

The next thing Batman remembers was being thrown out of the building by an explosion. As Batman picked himself and Joker up off the ground, the GCPD arrived. Firefighters ran into the building but could not recover a body. Batman stood there, motionless as the building turned to ash in front of him. The officers threw the Joker into a police car and drove off, but Batman could hear what the Joker was yelling in the distance. "He's really a chip off the old block! Ain't he Bats!? HAHAHAHA!"


End file.
